In Gluttony's Stomach
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: A story of Ed and Envy when they were eaten by Gluttony. Spoilers, yaoi, EdVy


In Gluttony's Stomach

Ummm...What should I say? This is not my first time writing in English language but.. I'm still not comfortable with it.. Ummmmbt..

Well, maybe I just have to say sorry if the grammar is too bad… Or if the vocabularies are too much.. disappointing, or if.. If you found any mistakes here..

Disclaimer: Full metal Alchemist and the characters aren't mine.. I'm just borrowing them for a while to make a weird story: this story. And.. The song 'Dear God' isn't mine, but Avenged Sevenfold's.. Ed said, "Sorry for changing the lyric"

Genre: romance

Rating: T

Pairing: EnvyxEd (the best pairing in this world!!)

(This story takes place when Envy, Ling and Ed were in Gluttony's stomach)

###

Darkness..

That was the only thing Ed could 'see' there; the light of the torch in his hand didn't help. And the smell of blood beneath his and Ling's bodies was even made the situation worse. "Oi.. Ling.." Ed called Ling faintly, shaking Ling's arm by using his right hand. But the man beside him didn't respond. "..Damn.. We trapped here and can't find the way out.. And this idiot prince didn't answer my question! Aaargh!! From now I'll call you the idiot and deaf prince!! Aaaaaarghhh!!!"

Ling stayed quiet but another sound from the dark answered Ed mockingly. "You an idiot shorty," the voice said as the creature walked closer to Ed and Ling who were laying on a solid surface transmuted by the antenna-ed boy before they fell. "He faints, you bastard."

Oh.. Ed exactly knew whose voice it was. Ed duplicated Ling's previous action. The creature sat on a ruin of something, not far from Ed's place. "Oi, you're not listening or you can't listen, eh? Hey, Edo!" The creature asked once more, this time used no words relating to 'short'.

"Hm?" Ed queried back. "I listened to you but I'm not short, then why I have to answer your question, shitty."

"Heh," the creature breathed. Now the torch's fire was bright enough for Ed to be able to see the creature's face. Envy. "I was wondering why you weren't as aggressive as usual.."

"I'm starviiiiinggg!!!" Ed shouted. Envy's eyes widened. Ling woke up from his 'hibernation'. "Aaaahh, I want to eat somethiiing!! Gluttony you bastard! Why did you eat me??!! Why there's no food or animals or plants or anything edible in your fuckin' stomach, huh?? Hwaaannnngggg.." Then Ling went back to his dormant period.

For the first time, Envy's cheeks redden a bit. Ed's expression was damn too cute. Childish as usual, but for different reason. Envy laughed. "Hahaha! How could you be that.. Silly?"

"It's not even funny!" Ed blushed and claimed. "You don't know how I feel now! Aaaah.. Dear God.. The only thing I ask of You is to find something to eat right now.. When I'm much too damn hungry.." And right after that, he remembered that he was an atheist.

Envy wanted to laugh further and louder, but he held it back. 'But damn he is just too funny and cute and.. And.. And whatever,' he thought. He was interested to see the face from a closer angle. He walked to the antenna-ed boy. "Hey, look here shorty.. I have something in my hand.." He took something from his shorts pocket (did he have any?). And with his most cruel and mocking face, he waved his hand in front of Ed's eyes. "Aaaaah!" the blonde shouted happily and hopefully like a little girl who gets a pretty-as-a-princess doll from her dad. He tried to reach the thing in Envy's hand, but the amethyst eyed boy waved his hand quickly. "Give me that biscuit, Envy!! Now!!"

"Hmm.. Not that easy, chibi.." Envy said and ran around Ling.

"Give me that! Give me tha~t!!" Ed stood and chased Envy with his remaining power. Sure, they looked like 5 years-old boys who were dancing around a campfire..

But then Ed felt really weak.. He fell, then fainted beside Ling. "Wah," Envy said. "He fainted.."

###

"Umm.." Ed moaned, and his golden eyes opened softly.

"Oh, you're awake," Envy said.

"Huh? What happened to me?" Ed queried. He woke from his position, sat, and beside him was Envy.

"You fainted after failed to catch me, shorty," Envy said calmly. Then he threw something to Ed, and Ed couldn't even think what was going on, and the thing hit his face successfully.

"Ah!" the thing fell to the ground and he took it in his hands. "It hurts, bastard.. Eh?" Ed blinked. It was.. The biscuit. Confused and flushed, he looked at the creature beside him.

"That's for you, little blonde," Envy said with a smile. And this is the first time Ed saw Envy's warm smile. Envy just gave the blonde a cruel smile, usually.

Ed's flush darkened. "Thanks," he said quietly, and opened biscuit's wrapping calmly, silently. Envy exhaled a heavy breath, for his hope to see Ed's cute face didn't come true. But what happened next quite surprising, he thought. "Itadakimaaaaasuuu!!!" Ed shouted again, this time like a little boy who gets a toy car from his mother. He ate it quickly, really like a child, paid no heed to his surrounding. Envy's eyes widened once again, and he flushed once again.

"Little blonde.. Now I'm sure that people will call you not only shorty, but also silly kid," Envy said, sweat dropped.

"I'm.." Ed chewed the biscuit three times, then swallowed it as fast as he could. "..Not a kid!" Envy's smirk grew wider.

"Here," the green-haired homunculus crawled closer to Ed, his right hand removing Ed's golden hair from his left cheek, his left hand caressed Ed's neck once. Then he lowered his face, brought his lips closer to Ed's left cheek, and then those lips parted, letting his tongue sneaked out and slithered on the blonde's soft cheek, cleaning it from the crumbs of the biscuit, replacing them with the thin lines of saliva. "Kids used to eat without considering the ethics, right? That you have to have no crumbs on your cheek.."

Ed blushed, while Envy continued his action. He raised his right hand, attempting to take Envy's hand off his neck, to release himself from his enemy-but-soon-going-to-be-something-closer, but he can't. Then he just cupped Envy's cheeks, looked at those amethyst eyes deeply. Envy was about to kiss Ed's lips, but the tan finger touched his lips. Envy protested. "Why not, little blonde? I exactly know that you want to."

"You've dropped your blood into a sea, though it wasn't too much, though it was far away, though it's eyes aren't as good as us, that shark still can smell the blood. Beware or you'll be eaten by that shark," Ed said calmly. At first Envy looked confused, but then he smirked.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. "It's eyes aren't as good as us – ha ha ha!! What if we call him.. umm.. Eye-less shark? Hahaha!!"

"Ssssh ," Ed said. He looked at Ling who were still faint. "If you talk too loudly, the shark will awake from his hibernation."

###

The End

###

Ummh.. How was that? Bad? Weird? Well.. Ed was too OOC..

And.. Hey, why would Envy bring biscuits everywhere he goes? Well.. Aah, I know it's bad. But please review…


End file.
